Better Off Dead
by VivianShadowGirl
Summary: After the Admin retired, she leaves Miss Pauling as the new head of the games. With that she calls up an old friend to become her asstinent. Meanwhile Grey Mann is back and seeks his sights on the RED Pyro. And little does he know that Grey Mann's got plans for the lonely RED... PyroxOC Little of M/M as well so be warned. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Alright! Second attempt I'll try this story again. However I've changed the plot, OC, and will still have a PyroxOC. Enough said I don't own TF2, it belongs to Valve.

I still can't do their ascents so just pretend that they do.

PS: I'll still add MedicxHeavy, SniperxSpy, ScoutxMiss Pauling, and SoldierxDemoman.

PS 2: Engineer is married in this story.

* * *

Better of Dead

By: VivianShadowGirl

Rated T

Plot: After the Admin retired, she leaves Miss Pauling as the new head of the games. With that she calls up an old friend to become her asstinent. When Liz gets the job, she catches the attention of a lonely RED Pyro.

Chapter 1: Miss Pauling's New Asstinent

"Glad you can make it Liz," Miss Pauling smiled as she saw the young woman walking towards her desk with a friendly smile.

"How's it been? I know it's been since middle school since we have last spoken and you moving to Texas," Liz asked as she sat down on an armchair.

Liz had gotten the call from Miss Pauling only about a week ago, she too, had moved to Texas from Wisconsin after moving out of her parent's house. The trip was long and tiring as she took her time as she slept in a couple of hotels, getting lost traveling and asking for directions.

"I bet the trip here was hell." Said Miss Pauling as Liz was telling her story of her travels here. Liz nodded, "Yeah, it was. So do I have to ask any questions or-?"

This caused the other woman to shake her head, "Nope. In fact I seem to remember that you were a hard worker back in school."

Liz smiled, "Yep, when I was helping out at the library. I seem to remember that your mother saying that I was the most hard worker ever there." She laughed, and then sighed "But needless to say, she is right."

Miss Pauling stood up as someone just entered the office, "Excess me, Miss Pauling?" The man handed her a piece of paper, "You need to announce to both of RED and BLU of the changes, it's important."

Miss Pauling smiled, "Thank you Greg, you may go now." The man, Greg, nodded and left the room.

Liz had watched this, "What was that about?" Miss Pauling smiled, "Are you ready for your first job as my assinent?"

Liz nodded, "Yes, but what do I do?" Miss Pauling motioned her friend to follow her to her room where she stays.

"It was my mother's idea to have us two live here, I am still not sure why at the time." Liz nodded as Miss Pauling said this.

"Maybe so you two could have both a place to live and to work." Liz answered with a smile. This made Miss Puling to laugh softly, "Could be, now then Liz," –she then looked in her closet- "What size clothes you wear?"

"X-large."

"Ok, sorry to ask."

"That's ok, we'll have to catch up later about that." She gave off a laugh, as Miss Pauling raised an eyebrow.

"Here, try on this." Miss Pauling gave Liz an outfit, she nodded and went to the bathroom to change.

After a while Liz came out of the bathroom she was wearing a purple dress shirt with black dress pants that almost covered her dress shoes.

"Wow," Miss Pauling said, "I nearly forgotten how tall you are Liz." Liz nodded, "Yep, and I like this outfit."

Miss Puling nodded, "Alright, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, first off, I'm really sorry about how really late this is. I've been overbooked with the holidays, work, and other stuff. I have been working on this chapter on and off so I can at least get some of it done.

I do not own TF2 or any of the char. they belong to Valve. Tell me what u all think of this chapter and if there are somethings that needs to be said, please don't be rude and explain things that I might not understand.

Ok, enough talk, chapter time!

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the REDs and BLUs

It was only a short walk to the meeting room when both women arrived, Miss Pauling could easily tell that Liz looked a little scared as they were near the room.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want too, these men may be rough but they can be nice once you get to know them."

Liz nodded, feeling a bit better.

However as soon as they both entered the meeting room, Liz's fears has returned. Sitting by a large table were each group of nine people.

Miss Pauling smiled as she greeted them while Liz stayed in a corner, shaking in fear. Soon someone walked over to her, "Hello?"

This caused Liz to nearly scream and fell backwards over a chair, Miss Pauling rushed to her friend's side.

"You ok?"

Liz nodded as she was helped up by Miss Pauling and the person who scared her, "Sorry about scaring you, Miss Pauling had told us that she has a new assistant."

The Engineer chucked as he led Liz to a chair, "You look too jumpy to be an assistant though." He turned to Miss Pauling, "So this is your friend, Liz?"

She nodded, "Sorry Dell, Liz can be jumpy at times. She'll calm down once you all get to know her."

Dell, the RED Engineer, nodded. "In that case she'd be watching out for both ours and the BLU Soldier, I highly doubt that she would get a break from those two."

"What's that about me Engie?"

That came from Jane, the RED Soldier, who had heard most of the conversion. Underneath the large helmet he was glaring at Dell (though Dell could barely see under the helmet most of the time), "I'll have you know that if I ever met this Liz I'll…" he stopped once he saw the new girl, still trembling in her chair.

"So you're the new recruit!?" Liz nearly fell out of her chair as Jane came right up to her face, Miss Pauling and Dell held him back.

"Whoa Soldier! You're scaring her even more!" Dell exclaimed as he managed (with Miss Pauling's help) to set Jane down on another chair.

"That's what I mean, give her a chance to calm down so she can meet the others." Miss Pauling scolded Jane as he pouted like a child on a time out.

Dell shook his head, Jane can act like a kid sometimes.

Liz took a couple of breaths and looked at Dell, who noticed. "You ok there?" Liz nodded, "Just a little started, that's all."

Dell smiled and held out his hand to her, "I'll take you to the others, if you want." Liz at first didn't take his hand, until she slowly took it and followed Dell.

"Ok, where to start? You met Jane (he looked over to the said Soldier, who was still pouting in his chair), sorry about him. Over there is our Medic, Derek, and the Heavy, Misha."

The Heavy smiled as he shook hands with Liz, "Nice to meet you, I'm Misha." Liz nodded and turned to Derek, the RED Medic. "If you are injured or nearly dying I will heal you."

That was all he said before returning to his coffee. "Sorry about Derek, he doesn't speak too much." Misha explained, "Once Doc gets to know you more, then he'll talk."

He soon follows Derek back to the table while someone was talking to Miss Pauling, Dell shook his head while watching this.

"Liz, that's our Scout, Thomas, he's been trying to get Miss Pauling on a date but she refuses every time.

Just like what Dell said Thomas groaned and muttered something to himself, but Liz saw that Miss Pauling was suddenly feeling a little guilty as if she was taking back on what she said.

She then spotted someone trying hard not to fall asleep while holding a bottle. "That's Tavish, our Demoman, don't mind him to much, he always drinks."

Liz nodded as she heard this:

"Alright you bloody spook, what did you do with my hat?"

That came from Lawrence, the Red Sniper, and he looked pissed. Both Liz and Dell saw the Sniper arguing with the RED Spy, who gave off a sigh.

"I don't have it! You must've replaced it somewhere!" As they continue to argue Liz felt something on her head, "What is this?"

She took it off and noticed it was some kind of cowboy hat, she looked at it and then looked at the two men.

She took a deep breath and walked towards them, Dell going after her just in case. At first both men ignore her as she watched, until Lawrence looked at her.

"Hey, that's my hat!" he took it from her hands, "Where did you find it?" Dell quickly explained to him while the RED Spy went to talk to Liz, "Hello my dear, I'm Clive, you must be the new girl working with Miss Pauling, no?"

Liz nodded, not saying anything.

"Alright everyone!" Miss Pauling called out which caused all eighteen men to turn to her, "I'm going to call this meeting right now to discuss the changes but first," she walked over to Liz and whispered something in her ear.

Liz nodded and raced away to the door. However, she couldn't help but noticed, that the last member of the RED team, had been watching her throughout the whole time.

Why she didn't ask Dell about him? She may never know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tony the RED Pyro

The next morning Miss Pauling had been busy teaching Liz all about her new job plus on what to do, "And if you have any questions about what to do, you can ask me."

Liz nodded, writing down notes as best she can while following her friend around the base. "How can you not get lost? I mean those bases look easy to get lost into."

Miss Pauling nodded, "True, but don't worry I'm sure you'll get used to it in time. Oh and it's not just this base, there are other bases around that we all move…" Suddenly one of the men goes up to Miss Pauling.

"Excess me ma'am, but you are wanted on the phone."

"Bother that phone, Liz I'll be right back."

Liz nodded as she watched Miss Pauling talking to someone on the phone, she sighed and hanged up.

"What's going on?" Liz asked, Miss Pauling once again sighed. "The RED team's lost their Pyro again."

Again? What was that supposed to mean? Liz thought. Miss Pauling explained, "Lately Tony, the RED Pyro, has a habit of disappearing after breakfast and no one on the team has seen him since."

Liz nodded as Miss Pauling handed her a clipboard. "Now while I help out searching, I want you to go to train docking platform to check the supplies for me."

Liz was about to ask about where she could find it but Miss Pauling smiled and answered her question. "It's easy to find, there will be a train there until noon. Ask the men who take care of the stuff and they'll tell you. And if they asked tell them who you are and they will understand."

Liz nodded and took off to the door. Miss Pauling smiled and went to the computers in hoping of searching for the RED Pyro.

…

Miss Pauling was right when Liz spotted the train still unloading boxes of supplies for both the REDs and BLUs.

"Um excess me, sir?" she asked one of the men unloading the last box. The man looked at her and smiled, "And now who you be?"

"I'm Liz, Miss Pauling's new assistant."

"My name's Johnson and I suppose she sent you hear because of these?" he pointed to the boxes.

"Well, yes. I see everything is in order."

"Yep, we'll be putting these boxes to both of those bases in a few. Now git, I don't want you getting hurt or anything."

Liz nodded and walked away. However she misplaced her footing and fell forward to the ground.

Johnson and a few other men saw this and started laughing. "Wow! Now that's funny!" The men laughed even harder as Liz's face turned red.

First day on the job and she had to fucking trip.

"For Miss Pauling's new assistant you sure are-" but the laughter died fast as the men froze up. Liz raised an eyebrow in confusion until she saw the figure's boot.

Standing in front of her, looking down at her was the last member of the RED team. It was Tony, who the others were looking for that morning.

Did he follow her?

Tony looked at the men who not two seconds ago were laughing and growled. "Ok, ok, we get it. Sorry about that." Johnson said as he ordered the men to get back to work.

Tony nodded and held his hand to Liz, who was watching him with wonder. She grabbed it, "Thank you Tony."

The Pyro nodded happily.

"Tony! There you are!" The RED Engineer came walking towards the two with panted breaths, "Everyone was looking for you and boy they're not too happy." He then noticed Liz, "Oh, morning new assistant. Were those guys messing with you?"

Before she could say a word Tony whispered something in Engie's ear. He nodded and petted Pyro on the shoulder.

"I'll make sure to tell Miss Pauling that, just glad you're not hurt Liz. Now come on, everyone is waiting."

Engineer led both Pyro and Liz back towards the base, Pyro still holding Liz's hand.

* * *

Yay! Finally I'm back for this! Let me know what you think of this and leave a like and such.


	4. Chapter 4

God do I hate doing long chapters! This is why you don't see my updates too often! Note to writers: don't write long chapters unless you're good! I own nothing.

Oh, and thanks to a few people who review this, I'm still happy just the same.

* * *

Chapter 4: "He's back."

It was Monday morning and Miss Pauling was getting the cameras and computers on for the day, "That should do it." She muttered to herself as she turned respawn on.

Liz then came into the room, carrying breakfast of some eggs and sausages alongside with coffee for Miss Pauling and milk for Liz herself.

"Morning Miss Pauling, here's some breakfast." Liz set the plates down as she took a seat herself.

"Liz, you know you can just call me Nicki right? Just because I'm your boss that doesn't mean you act former around me." Miss Pauling said with a smile. Liz blushed and muttered a 'sorry' before taking a bit of her toast.

Meanwhile the RED team was getting their weapons ready as they wait for the match to start, just then the intercom came to life and Miss Pauling's voice answered within the speakers.

"Listen up RED and BLU, there are going to be some changes." As soon as she said that everyone looked at the speaker.

"I decided that all of you will vote for the game you'll play, because this will no longer be under the Admin's rules Liz and I have decided on this idea last night. So starting tomorrow after this round there will be a box with some paper, each paper will have a list of the games that you all normally do."

As she explained the details each RED member looked at one another and nodded at the idea, finally they can choose what game to do.

"After you all put the paper in the box, Liz will come and get it. So make sure you do so. That is all, and one more thing boys: this is only just for fun."

The intercom clicked off as the alarms sounded off causing the teams into battle.

* * *

Liz and Miss Pauling were watching the many screens of the battle (which was 'Capture the Flag' as Nicki explained to Liz), there were many cameras around both the RED and BLU bases which was convincing for the both of them because watching both teams fight was really entertaining.

Liz was watching a screen showing Dell, the RED Engineer setting up a sentry. "That's a sentry isn't it?"

Miss Pauling nodded, "Well that's a level one sentry, they don't pack too much of a punch, but watch out if they get to level three."

Liz turned her head, "What happens if it does?" Miss Pauling smiled, "Just watch." And that's what Liz did.

Dell had just finished up upgrading his sentry just as BLU Scout entered, the sentry went to work on the BLU sending bullets and rockets towards him.

"MY ARM!" The BLU Scout shouted before he died. Liz was leaning away from the screen, eyes wide. "Yikes."

Miss Pauling nodded, "That's a level three sentry gun for you." She was looking at another screen showing the RED Scout beating up BLU Heavy, who was trying his best to get him.

She sighed as she watched him which Liz noticed, but decided not to say anything.

Liz then suddenly saw Tony, the RED Pyro from yesterday, finishing off BLU Spy who was about to backstab Dell.

Tony then helped Dell up and took off, finding more BLUs to burn. Liz could only smile, after all she did remember yesterday that the RED was defending her from the mocks and laughs on her first day working.

And yet, why does she still have her heart pounding whenever the RED Pyro was on screen?

"You ok Liz?" Miss Pauling snapped her out of her thoughts, Liz nodded, "Yeah, sorry I got a little sidetracked."

This made her boss/friend giggle, "Are you thinking of the Pyro?" Liz shook her head at first, but then nodded knowing she doesn't want to lie.

"I understand what you mean, sometimes I want to go up to the RED Scout and just say sorry. You know, give him a chance?"

Liz nodded, "Then why don't you do it after the battle's done? I'm sure Thomas would understand, I mean I saw the way you said no to him when he try to ask you out."

Miss Pauling thought of this, Liz was right. Thomas had tried a lot of times of dating her but every time she shot him down with a no. Maybe this was a perfect chance to fix things with the Scout, _**after all how bad can it be?**_ Miss Pauling thought as she spotted RED Scout taking the BLU briefcase.

"Ok, but after the battle." Liz pumped her fist in joy.

(Meanwhile)

Lawrence was up at one of the RED high towers, looking through the scope of his rifle. He smirked as he headshot the BLU Demoman who was about launch a stickybomb towards Dell's sentry gun.

"Boom, headshot." He muttered to himself.

Suddenly Sniper grabbed for his kukri and looked around behind him. "Where are you spook?" he muttered as his eyes scanned the area.

There was nothing at first but if Sniper knew then that a Spy would be in here. He grinned remembering that Clive had switched cigarette brands last week after learning that the BLU Spy has been using the same brand that he has been using.

Needless to say Clive wasn't happy about it so Lawrence decided to cheer up the Spy by going into town to find some cigarettes that have a different smell.

At first it took him forever to find something that Clive would like since he's mostly picky on most smells.

Until something caught his eye. He grabbed the first pack of cigarettes and brought them, and then ran towards his van.

By the time he got back to the RED base he was thinking of how Spy would react to his gift, he found Clive in the study room reading a novel of some kind (Lawrence never like reading as much as Clive).

"Hey Clive." The RED Sniper was now by Spy's left side, hiding the cigarettes behind his back. Clive looked up from his book, "Ah, Lawrence. Evening." He added with a smile, "What can I do for you?"

"Oh not much, just was looking for you."

Clive set his book down as Lawrence handed him the box. "I was thinking you need to try this, I know you love herbs…"

Clive stared at the box for a few minutes before grabbing the Sniper with a kiss.

Lawrence smiled at this memory, sitting on the body of the BLU Spy.

* * *

"I am fully charged!" Derek the RED Medic shouted as the ubercharge fell onto Misha, who was laughing as he shot some nearby BLUs with his minigun.

The Medic was like a different person every time he was on the field: from quiet off the field to excited to be killing the BLUs, as long Misha was with him.

Watching Misha in a red aura made Derek smiled with an evil grin, knowing that the BLUs will be screwed if they come across them.

"We make good team!" Misha said to the doctor, grinning. Derek blushed at this, hoping Misha didn't see.

However Misha did see but didn't say anything.

* * *

Not too far away from where the Medic and Heavy was, Jane, the RED Soldier, was rocket jumping towards a BLU Sniper.

Jane had always like to feel the wind in his face as he sped towards the sniper and pounded him with the shovel.

But Jane wasn't the only one who rocket jumps, or more than stickybomb jumping. The Soldier spotted Tavish into the air with a gleeful look on his face as he landed on the BLU Medic who was healing the BLU Heavy.

Jane wouldn't admit this to his team but he does have a soft spot for the Demoman. It was like they were brothers, working together most of the time.

Jane would take one side of the BLU base while Tavish would take the other.

One time Tavish ended up colliding into Jane head on so hard that both of them fell almost the side of a cliff.

Jane saw that Tavish was knocked out from the hit and managed to carry him throughout the field, almost getting killed in the progress.

Luckily for Jane, Tavish was waking up as Jane placed him on one of the infirmary beds before running off back to the battle.

Tavish did see Jane's face blushing after that, but he never got to thank him. Although Tavish has tried to thank Jane a lot of times, Jane would often ignore him for the heads Jane collets during battles leaving Tavish drinking by his lonesome.

Jane watches as Tavish stickybomb jumped towards the RED base, _**soon Tavish… I'll soon tell you…**_

* * *

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!"

Thomas the RED Scout was running like mad as he was being chased by BLU Scout, who was holding his sandman bat.

Thomas wasn't paying attention to where he was going and tripped on the ground, landing on his left side as he began shooting at the BLU.

Just as the BLU aimed a baseball at Thomas, the sounds of a sentry caught his attention.

"Oh sh-"

The bullets shuck the BLU as he landed on the ground with a thump. Thomas made his way to where both Dell and Tony were.

"You ok Thomas?" Dell asked, extending his hand to the Scout. "Yeah, BLU Scout almost got but thanks."

He winched as he stood up, heading to Dell's dispenser to get healed. Tony was watching him with his head tilted, "_Are you ok?"_

"Just twisted my ankle, I hope it's not bad enough."

Dell turned to the Scout, "If it does go to the doc." Thomas nodded, still wincing from the pain, Dell saw this, "You could stay by us if you want, and by the looks of it you twisted it pretty bad."

Normally Thomas would argue with the man but he knew Dell was right. "Alright, until Medic gets here though."

Tony nodded and went to find Derek.

Dell smiled as he went back to his sentry. Suddenly both Scout and Engineer could hear something in the distance.

"What was that?" Thomas asked, Dell frowned "I'm not sure, but-" Then the scream came. The BLU Scout from early was running faster than a Scout would never go.

"He's here! He's-" Suddenly an arrow went through the BLU's chest, killing him in front of the two shocked REDs.

Dell grabbed his sentry and looked at Thomas, "I need you to call Miss Pauling and then hid somewhere."

Thomas nodded, not wanting to ask anymore questions.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok first off once again: I'm very sorry about the updates. I feel like writer's block got me until I started writing down the chapters little by little (Yay me!) And also this chapter is in my thoughts a really awkward chapter to write, then again this is what happens when you have to write a villain's role in the story. But don't worry, we'll learn more from Grey Mann soon, hopefully.

But in other news, I'm writing my first Five Night's at Freddy's story! It's still in the works at the moment though.

Ok enough talk. (put ups a sign saying 'VSG does not own Team Fortress 2') Let me know what you think, if there's something I need fixing let me know and I'll try and fix it for the next chapter. Also please give my other stories some love too, it'll make me happy knowing you read some of my older stories. :)

Now I'll go. (walks away)

* * *

Chapter 5: Grey Mann

Miss Pauling came running out as soon as she got the call, she was not only worried but angry that out of all the people she did not want to see was Grey Mann.

She had heard of the murders of the bosses of RED and BLU on a newspaper (this was before her mother retired and left Miss Pauling in charge), was that the reason the Admin retired?

_Mother does has her reasons, but then again she never did tell me about what would happened if 'he' ever showed up. _Miss Pauling thought.

And now here she was, getting both the RED and BLU together for an attack from Grey.

Thomas came running, holding his sandman bat. "Miss Pauling, everyone is waiting!" Following the RED Scout down to where the gate is, Miss Pauling can see that everyone is indeed here.

"Where's Liz? Is she safe?" Thomas asked, Miss Pauling nodded. "Yes, she's staying by the computers."

What Miss Pauling and the teams did not count however was that Liz followed them at a safe distance behind some boxes. She didn't like to stay by herself so she wanted to see the action.

At first everything was still, all RED and BLU held their weapons at the ready, both Snipers were at a lookout tower, using their scopes to look out for anything suspicious.

Then on the scope of the BLU Sniper's, he shouted that he saw something far in the distance. "What's going on?" The BLU Scout shouted back, shielding his eyes so the sun doesn't blind him.

"It looks like some kind of building." BLU Sniper climbed down from the tower with RED Sniper behind him.

"Building?" Miss Pauling asked, looking confused. "That's strange, there's not another building miles from here."

That's when they heard the sounds of something coming, they looked towards the gate just in time to see robots attacking the gate.

Everyone started shooting at the gate, most of the robots fell after a couple of bullets. Jane was the first to notice something about the robots.

"Have you maggots noticed that those robots look like us?"

This caught Pauling's attention, "You're right!" She then shot a robot that looked like Scout, "Do you think Grey built these to look like all of you?"

As if to answer her question a voice answered, "Yes I did."

The battle stopped, both RED and BLU stopped when the robots stopped as Grey Mann himself, grinning as he was watching the whole thing.

Miss Pauling raised an eyebrow as Grey Mann calming walked towards the group, "Ah Miss Pauling I assumed?"

She held her gun just in case, Grey noticed "Now, now Miss Pauling I just was to say hello. I supposed you've heard of my two idiot brother's passing?"

Everyone nodded, "Why would you do it through?" Miss Pauling asked, still watching Grey Mann.

"All they wanted was land, do you honestly think that all those two ever fight about is land? I've watched them in secret for almost fifteen years (A/N: don't quote me on that, I didn't read much of the comic) and I've never hear so much talk about land. So I plotted and decided to do some research on both of the company and of course all of you so called mercenaries."

He paused as he laughed at the last part while both the RED and BLU teams glared.

"And," Grey Mann went on, "I got to say that I'm impressed." This caused everyone to raise eyebrows.

Liz, meanwhile, couldn't stand it anymore. _I'm going in for a closer look._ She quietly got out from her hiding place but didn't get too far.

She stopped as a Robot Heavy loomed over her, staring with those cold emotionless eyes. Liz could only do was laugh weakly.

"**MASTER GREY, I FOUND SOMETHING.**" The robot grabbed for Liz but she dodged it's grasp but not falling over backwards over the boxes.

Grey Mann raised an eyebrow in amusement while everyone else looked on horrified. "Well, what do we have here?" Grey Mann still not taking his eyes off Liz.

Liz moaned as she tried to get up, rubbing her head in pain, and then noticing the Robot Heavy still staring at her.

She looked up in shock as the Robot lunged for her. "Put me down!" Liz screamed as she was being lifted into the air.

Tony looked on in anger, he had to save her! Without any warning the RED Pyro ran towards the Heavy; flamethrower ready to burn the robot.

"Pyro! Come back!" Dell tried to run after him but the rest of the REDs held him back. They all can watch as Tony made work of the robot, burning it into ashes. Liz wasn't touched by the flames (thank goodness!) because the Robot let her go before being attacked by an enraged Pyro.

Grey Mann was surprised by this RED's actions, after all he just saw one of his robots just burned to ashes! "My, Miss Pauling I'm never that impressed but that Pyro needs to learn to control that temper of his." He looked back to the shunned Miss Pauling, who was still watching Tony picked up Liz bridled style.

"And I'm quite surprised, this Pyro has a thing for the girl it seems." After Grey said that he could see Pyro staring at him, his flamethrower nuzzle facing Grey Mann.

_That Pyro could be the one…_

But Grey was soon interrupted when the BLU team surround the man, weapons at ready. "Miss Pauling," the BLU Engineer said, "We'll take care of this, just take the RED team and your assistant and get going!"

Miss Pauling wanted to say something but only nodded.

As Miss Pauling, Liz, and the RED team fled, they heard the final battle cries of the BLU team…


	6. Chapter 6

I cannot believe this chapter took so long to write. Sorry, I was so busy that I didn't have the time to write anymore. Not to mention the other projects have been dragging me as well as my stress.

And in other news, you thought I killed off the BLU team? Well I had to save two members... You thank me later.

_Thoughts_

**Pyro speak**

* * *

Chapter 6: Goodbye

"Come on Greg, we got to catch up to them!" called out Tasha, the BLU Pyro, as she looked back to the BLU Engineer, Greg, who was panting for air.

"I'm (huff) trying (huff)!"

Tasha rolled her eyes, sometime Greg really needs to get out more. She looked down to her broken mask and sighed, if it wasn't for her team both she and Greg wouldn't survived and walking in this heat.

Greg had slowed down and cringed, during their escape he had managed to twist his ankle (how he was running without knowing it, he didn't know) and was trying not to limp.

"Greg? You ok? Do you need my help?" Tasha looked back and ran to the engineer, who shook his head. "Nope."

He moved forward but tripped on the desert sand, Tasha helped him up. "Greg… I know things aren't looking great right now but will you at least let me help you? I'm upset too but if we get the REDs, I'm pretty sure they can help us."

Greg was quiet for the moment, Tasha was right after all. "Alright, sorry for being stubborn to you."

The Pyro nodded and wrapped her arms around her friend, Greg hugged back, Tasha's hugs always cheered him up whenever he was depressed or stressed out about the battles.

Without another word both BLUs walked on towards the train station to where the REDs were right now.

* * *

_How could this had happen?_ Miss Pauling and the RED team had been in the station in silence for quite a while, thinking about what had happened back there.

Why Grey Mann didn't attack them until now? What did Grey Mann want? And most importantly: Why Grey Mann had been watching the RED Pyro with that smile?

Dell was thinking more on that question than the others, he was watching Tony comforting Liz (who was a little shaken by the events that happened), something just wasn't right. Grey Mann did say that he was impressed by Tony, _but the question is,_ Dell thought, _what does it mean?_

His thoughts were halted when the station door opened. "Tasha! Greg! Oh my god what happened?"

Miss Pauling went to the two BLUs, they were both covered in blood, dirt, and sweat. "They're gone…" Tasha said, almost in a trace, "Everyone is dead."

Greg petted her shoulder, "It's ok Tasha, I'm still here, and the RED team is still here." He then turned to Miss Pauling, "She's under a lot of stress, poor thing."

Derek (RED Medic) went to their side and led them to a bench.

Miss Pauling sighed, at least two of the BLU team survived.

"Miss Pauling, I need to speak to you. In private." Dell said, which Miss Pauling nodded. Tony watched the two go, feeling thirsty he went to the nearest water fountain.

He wasn't expecting to hear Dell and Miss Pauling talk about what happened, he was about to turn back when he heard his own name.

"…and the way Grey Mann was looking at Tony, it felt like something wasn't right." Dell spoke with a tone that Tony had never heard coming from Dell himself.

"What are you getting at Dell?" Miss Pauling asked with a tired tone, Tony could tell that she was stressed out.

"What am I getting at?" Dell answered with no emotion, "I'm getting at is that Grey Mann's planning something and it might have something to do with Tony. I mean, did you see him smile as his robot was being burned down?"

Tony did remember that, he wanted Liz to be safe and attacked in anger. As he got Liz out of there he caught Grey Mann out of the corner of his eye wearing that smirk that send shivers down his back.

"Yes I did now that you said that." Miss Pauling said, pausing to think. "What do you think?"

"That Tony's in danger." Dell finished, "If Grey comes back and attacks us he'll be sure to get to Tony."

This cause Tony to gasp quietly, **what?!** Luckily no one heard him, (everyone else was asleep at this time, being worn out from the battle) which was a good sign.

Tony didn't want to hear any more of this so he went back to the bench where Liz was sound asleep.

Dell and Miss Pauling had just came back with grim looks on their faces, "We'll all talk about this in the morning." Miss Pauling said as Dell found a bench to sleep in.

As Miss Pauling left to another room Tony watched. _If they are right about Grey Mann, then I'm putting the whole team in danger_! He started to worry, but then stopped.

He noticed the freight train outside of the station, Tony knew that the train was going up to where Coldfront was. _Maybe…_

He quietly walked around the sleeping mercs and looked out the window, it looked like it was almost done packing up the supplies.

_Yes, that's what I'm going to do._

Nodding to himself, Tony almost reached for the door when he looked back to the sleeping form of Liz.

_Sorry Miss Pauling, but Liz is coming with me_. Tony thought as he gently lifted Liz up in his arms, _at least I won't be alone anymore._

Tony quietly opened the door and sneaked by the men working and went into a boxcar. Luckily the car was empty save for a few boxes of winter coats for both RED and BLU.

Tony grabbed his RED coat while covering Liz with the BLU version of his, making sure she was kept warm.

_It's for the best right now. At least I won't put the team in danger, that's for sure._ The train suddenly lurched forward, meaning the journey has begun.

There was no turning back now as Tony held Liz's sleeping form in silence, a few tears leaking onto his face.

…

Dell groaned as he was trying to sleep, these benches, he realized, were not the best shape for a bed.

But that wasn't what he was thinking about. Dell was worried about Tony the whole time the team got here, he wanted to make sure the little firebug was alright but couldn't get to him because the rest of the team were all in an uproar.

Now Dell sighed, at least he can check up on his firebug. "Tony?" he whispered, not wanting to wake up the team. Dell got no response, which made him frown.

"Tony? You awake?"

Again no answer.

Sighing Dell got up and was crossing the room when he noticed the bench where he had last seen Tony was empty.

_That's strange._ Dell thought as he looked around. Tony was nowhere to be seen, which was causing Dell to worry.

"Tony? Where are you?" he spoke a little louder, but as he looked around he realized that Tony wasn't anywhere in the station.

"Oh no." with that he headed to where Miss Pauling was sleeping, her head was laying on the table while she was sitting.

"Miss Pauling, wake up!"

Groaning Miss Pauling raised her head, she wanted to glare at Dell for waking her up but saw the look of horror on his face.

"Dell? What's wrong?"

"It's Tony, I can't find him anywhere!" Miss Pauling had stare Dell's look and ran to the main room of the station.

This caused everyone to wake up.

"Miss Pauling! Dell! What's going on? Do you know what time it is?!" Jane (RED Soldier) asked, looking a bit pissed at being awaken like everyone else.

"Everyone, we got a major problem: Tony's missing!" Miss Pauling said, causing everyone to look around.

"Um Miss Pauling? Looks like Tony's not the only one." Misha said, which Miss Pauling then started panicking.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" She started mumbling to herself, realizing that the RED Heavy was right.

Not only Tony, the RED Pyro was gone, but Liz, her assistant was gone as well.


	7. Chapter 7

I have no idea where I'm going with this, but IDK! Do not own TF2, just the story idea and my OC.

* * *

Chapter 7: Journey to Coldfront Part 1

Liz awoke with a start as the boxcar jerked a bit from the train ride, she blinked a couple times to get the sleep out of her.

At first she didn't know where she was. Sure she had no clue on how she got there or what was going on, but she couldn't see anyone else ether.

That is, until she turned around to find the sleeping form of Pyro.

He was still asleep with a heavy coat on to keep him from the cold, Liz smiled but then paused at a BLU Pyro's coat she was wearing.

_Did Tony did this?_

Suddenly it hit her, they were in a boxcar being pulled by a freight train and the reason of no one else but just her and Pyro: he must have taken her in her sleep from the train station for himself.

Now Liz was pissed, not just at herself for letting her guard down, but also at Pyro for taking her.

It was time to get answers. Now.

Liz bend down to Pyro and gently shook him, "Pyro? Hey Pyro wake up." Pyro at first only stirred but didn't wake, that is until Liz shook him a little harder that he finally awoke.

Pyro looked around franticly until he realized where he was, when he looked up at Liz, she had crossed her arms with a glare on her face.

Pyro could tell that she was angry that he took her in her sleep and now she wanted answers from him.

He slid his mask only to where his lips would show, "Morning Liz," he said, but Liz only glared at him. "Don't 'Good morning' me Pyro! I want to know why we are here and where is the rest of your team?"

Pyro sighed, Liz has every right to be mad at him, but if he told her about what had happened last night she would find a phone and call Miss Pauling which would lead to Grey Mann finding them and…

Liz still was expecting an answer as she was still giving Pyro a look, "Pyro? Please tell me what's going on? I don't want no lies, just the truth."

Pyro sighed again as he thought about this, maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell her. After all, Liz was almost killed by those robots and that he saved her.

"Liz, I'm sorry," Tony began, "but I'm scared of you might say after what I'm about to tell you about last night."

Liz sat down to his level, still not happy. "Alright, let's hear it then." Tony sighed and explained everything from Dell and Miss Pauling's talk about him to his plan on what to do.

Liz at first raised an eyebrow until she nodded in understanding. "So you're worried that Grey Mann will attack your team so you decided that in order for that to not happen you ran away?"

Pyro nodded, "But I didn't want to do it alone!" Liz sighed, "And that's when you took me?" Pyro nodded again which caused Liz to shake her head.

"You do realized that this idea of yours is stupid, right?"

Pyro was about to answer when he stopped, Liz has a point. He had never thought on what will happen after they both get off the train.

"Ok so there maybe a couple flaws into my plan," Pyro admitted sadly, "but how was I supposed to know?!"

"Well," Liz said, "Ether Miss Pauling's going to murder you if something happens to me, or your team will murder you for leaving them."

Pyro felt faint because of this, _**she's right, Dell's going to kill me…**_

The train finally came to stop causing both Pyro and Liz to jump, "Looks like we're here." Liz said, causing Pyro to nod as they bundled up for the weather.

In case though, Pyro grabbed a couple of weapons from a crate while Liz found some food and water (which was in a cooler that Pyro failed to see until now).

As they were packing up the stuff in a backpack they looked at each other in understanding, they had to go to wherever this base is and fast.

"So, where is this base?" Liz asked, which Pyro suddenly froze after she said that. "Um… I don't know."

Liz raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'you don't know'? Surly you must know." Pyro shook his head, "I never pay attention to it."

Liz wanted to scream, they were going to the base and Pyro/Tony has no idea where the place was!


End file.
